Truth or Dare
by Scattered Letters
Summary: Well, what the title says. How cliche.


**A/N:** Hey readers, this is just going to be a oneshot on what I don't know yet, before I start I just want to say a few things:

1. My laptop went phsyco and deleted like everything. Including Microsoft Word. So now I'm using WordPad which I detest so if things get messed up that's why.

2. Things will be later than they already were :( School was getting me way behind on my fics, but I was nearly ready to upload more chapters for most of them and now all of them are completely gone so I will be even more later.

3. WordPad has no spell check. Or grammar check. I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

4. Enjoy, I love all my readers and raters :) Megan xxx

It was a cold, wet, miserable day and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were bored. Snape was no where to be found, presumably down in the Slytherin dungeons mixing up potions to use on the Marauders, and any ways, Remus wouldn't let James or Sirius torment him anymore.

"What did you do when you were bored before you came to Hogwarts?" Peter asked, hoping to find a solution to their problem.

"I used to draw," Remus said.

"I was usually in detention or something... I don't remember being bored," was James' contribution.

"One time I set the house elf on fire," Sirius said dreamily. Three sets of eyes swivelled to him with shock in them.

"What? He was a little snot rag! And he used _Auguemente_ before I could do any serious damage!" Sirius said defensively.

"It's no use!" James exploded. "Lets face it, if we're not being animagi, pulling pranks or hurting Snivellus, we've nothing to do!"

"We could do our homework?" Remus suggested. The others rolled their eyes and disregarded that comment.

"I know, how about one of those muggle games?" Peter said suddenly, his eyes shining again.

"Yeah! But I don't know any, my mother didn't let me play with muggles." Sirius said.

"Me neither. I was always in detention during play time at the muggle school," James said. They looked to Remus.

"Well Moony, any games?" Sirius said.

"Erm... well, there is one or two. The most popular is probably Truth or Dare. It's simply self explanetary. For example, I might ask Sirius to tell the truth on something, or to do a dare. Sirius?"

"Pfft, don't you know me at all, it's a dare."

"Okay, so, I dare you to... send Minnie a love note by owl. Signed with your name." Remus grinned, but Sirius was cool as ever.

"Deal. It's probably not the first."

The four boys crowded together as Sirius wrote;

_**Dear Minnie,**_

_**I cannot hold it inside me anymore. I love everything about you. I love how tight you wear your hair, and how you turn into an animagus cat, and even your glasses. Too bad I'm sixteen and you're... not. :)**_

_**Sirius Black**_

They sealed the note into an envelope, put "Minnie" on the outside and sent it with James' owl.

"So, now it's Sirius' turn to choose some one to ask Truth or Dare to."

"Siriusly?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. The others rolled their eyes and groaned; Sirius had used the pun so many times that it just wasn't funny anymore.

"Fine, no more puns. I choose James. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," James said confidentally.

"I dare you to tell Lily..." the rest he whispered in James ear, who blushed but nodded.

"Not bad Sirius, you have a knack for this." he said.

And so ten minutes later, after checking the Marauders map, they found Lily studying in the library. The other Marauders hid behind shelves as James approached her.

"Hey Evans. If you were a Dementor I' become a criminal just to get your kiss," He said, smirking handsomely and lopsidedly.

"Go away Potter." Lily said, slamming her book and moving to the next aisle, but James, and the others, followed.

"My bed is warm if you want to Slytherin!" He smirked. Lily huffed, and reached up to a book, but couldn't reach. James got it for her easily.

"Wanna ride on my broomstick sometime?"

"Potter, leave me alone!" She growled at him.

"I heard that if it's red in the head it's good in the bed," he said seductively, causing her to blush from anger. Lily grabbed the largest volume of "Acceptable knitting patterns for respectable wizards" and hit him over the head with it, just as Madam Pince rounded the shelf.

"Lily Evans! I am shocked at you! And Potter! No doubt you were provoking her. I don't want excuses!" She said, for Lily had opened her mouth indignantly, "Both of you out." Potter winked at Lily, smiling ckeekily, and sloped off. Lily gathered her stuff and stomped away in a swirl of robes.

Back in the dorm the boys laughed and cheered James on.

"Nice improv there. I liked the last one" Sirius said.

"I learn from the best," James replied. "Okay, now it's my turn. I choose you Moonikins."

"Ummm Truth. At least I can't get in trouble."

"Okay... so... is there anyone special?" James and Sirius smirked wickedly in a way that suggested they had had this conversation together. Remus remembered why he had so far avoided this game.

"I'm not answering that!" He declared.

"Oh, but you have to. I may have heard of this game before. I put a spell over us so we're oblidged to do any truth or dare given. Is there any one special?" James said.

"N-Yes! Yes there is. They don't know though." Remus said, cursing James and himself for getting in this situation. There was a chorus of "Oooohs"

"Hey guys, I have to go, I have detention." Peter said glumly, and waddled off to what would probably be a tedious task.

"Okaymyturn!" Remus gabbled. "James?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you were the one who glued all the plates to the table in the Great Hall?"

"Don't you know me at all Remmy? Of course it was me! Now, I pick Pads. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you actually like someone or do you just like flitting from girl to girl and messing with them?" Sirius laughed. He was well known for his reputation.

"Yeah, there's someone. Like Remmy, they don't know. And I don't think it will work out. They seem to be interrested in someone else."

"Bad luck man. Your turn."

"Remus?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us, is the person you like in Gryffindor?"

"Yes." It slipped out without permission. He silently cursed James again."Sirius?"

"Truth."He said easily, smiling with a smile that made hearts melt.

"Is the person you like a Gryffindor?"

"Yep. Just to get my mothers blood boiling." He said happily. "James?"

"Dare. You two are boring me."

"I dare you to do a circuit of the castle on your broom in just your boxers."

"Easy."

They learned twenty minutes later that near-streaking on a broom was punishable by immediate detention and twenty points from the Gryffindor house. James headed off behind Filch, giving Sirius and Remus a thumbs up and trying to maintain his dignity in his kiss-mark boxers.

"So, what will we do now?" Remus said.

"We could stay playing? Come on, what happens now can stay between us!" The offer nearly tempted Remus, but he remembered that Sirius was the last person he should be playing truth or dare with.

"Well, I dunno..."

"Come on! Please? Please please please please please? Please with Hippogriffs on top?" Remus sighed. He couldn't say no to those big puppy eyes.

"Fine! Fine, we play on. I beleive it was James' turn, but as he's not here, I'm taking it. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ummm, is the person you like in our year?"

"Yes. Truth or dare?" picking truth was innevitable; Remus didn't want to have to do a dare.

"Truth."

"Is the person you like in our year?" Sirius shot back. Remus sighed, knowing he would regret saying yes to Sirius.

"Yes. Truth?"

"Yep."

"Hair colour?" Sirius looked straight into Remus' eyes.

"B-blonde." he whispered. Remus was confused. There was no blonde Gryffindor girls in their year... then he realised.

"It... it's not a girl?" His voice broke with nerves on the last word. Sirius shook his head with the most miniscule of movements.

"Hair colour?" he said to Remus.

"A deep brown, almost black. And shaggy." Sirius grinned.

"Ahhh, Remus... what are we pretending for now? We both know who each others is. Why haven't you said anything? We've wasted like five years!" Remus laughed, glad Sirius had copped on and not freaked.

"Why didn't YOU say anything! You're so much louder! Anyways, we shouldn't focus on what could have happened before, we should focus on now." Doing something that was very brave for Remus, he leaned in and pecked Sirius on the lips. He was pulling away when Sirius, eyes wide open with excitement and shock at Remus' move, shot forward, bashing his nose off Remus' and knocking them both sprawling.

When the door opened on two boys knocked askew on the floor, crying with laughter, Peter and James, who had talked their way out of detention, really didn''t want to know.

**A/N**: Sorry about this one, I just wanted to write something quick so I could see am I able to upload with this and it's lame so, yeah. Don't hate me?


End file.
